hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2016
08:31 K 08:31 Yep 08:31 Hunter's unblock is in 3.5 hours now 08:31 Abby weakening... 08:32 "One sex" lol 08:32 k. 08:32 That happened to me a few weeks ago I was going to spell add but I accidently replaced the D's with S's :p 08:32 k. 08:33 Birds 08:33 :P 08:33 Hi there, PFM! (hi) 08:33 Hai. 08:33 k stop talking about this its making chat feels wrong :p 08:34 Advent is now a polar storm. 08:34 ;( 08:34 ;( 08:35 Abby down to 255 mph... 08:35 Hai 08:36 Let me smell the world 08:36 :3 08:37 k recon on Lewis says no TS winds 08:37 and no circulation 08:38 ITS AN ITS ANNNN OPPPPEN TTTROUGHHHHHH 08:38 Should a designate BluePearl again? He seems to be back. 08:39 *I 08:39 Done Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfJA#Hurricane Layten .28-2.29 08:39 @Money Yes 08:40 @Odile Wow...Lewis is a trough? 08:40 yeeep 08:40 Bye Failicia 08:40 trough apparently 08:41 How do you like my signature? - Darren 08:41 ~~~~ 08:41 Wait 08:41 It didn't work 08:42 Advent is nearly dead 08:42 @Darren it looks cool :) 08:42 Abby is struggling too... 08:42 FORECAST: 08:42 INIT..220 KT..255 MPH 08:42 12H...200 KT..230 MPH 08:42 24H...180 KT..205 MPH 08:42 48H...150 KT..175 MPH 08:42 72H...120 KT..140 MPH 08:42 96H...110 KT..125 MPH 08:42 120H..100 KT..115 MPH 08:42 [Darren 08:42 Ugh 08:43 @Hype ;( 08:43 POLAR STORM ADVENT PUBLIC ADVISORY NUMBER 12 08:43 5:00 PM AST JUNE 30, 2016 08:43 ...ADVENT WEAKENS TO POLAR STORM INLAND... 08:43 MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...60 KT (70 MPH), MINIMUM PRESSURE: 985 MBAR 08:43 Darren 08:43 Nvm 08:43 FORECAST TRAJECTORY: 08:43 INIT..60 KT...70 MPH/INLAND 08:43 12H...45 KT...50 MPH/OVER WATER 08:43 24H...30 KT...35 MPH 08:43 48H...DISSIPATED 08:43 08:44 *Shoots Abby with halving intensity ray* e.e 08:44 *jk* 08:44 Advent cannot be saved at this point. 08:44 what else is tearing at besides Abby? 08:44 (Crying) 08:44 Land interaction now. 08:45 I just use Money Hurricane, only its green 08:45 Yeah that what I do 08:45 Bob and SM's signatures are so fancy :p 08:46 :p 08:46 My signature is ugly though 08:46 And Shtev's 08:46 :3 08:46 mines uglier 08:46 :3 08:46 aaaaaand me? 08:46 Eh SM's signature covers half the page in Classic Editor 08:46 Yay, someone uses classic editor for once! 08:46 Odile I never seen yours 08:47 I think everyone uses classic editor @SM :p 08:47 I don't like visual editor. 08:48 Abby will still probably make it to the east coast of the US 08:48 I use it but it lags like heck 08:48 Meh, I don't like VisualEditor either. :P 08:48 ^ 08:48 ^^ 08:49 It it was more like the one in Wikipedia, then it would be okay, but otherwise, I don't like it. 08:49 k. 08:50 :p 08:50 Advent should be a remnant low in about 36-48 hours. 08:51 Abby will probably be a Subpolar Depression by the time it gets to NJ 08:51 :P 08:51 :p 08:51 "RfA can be a harsh process." 08:51 k. 08:52 on Wikipedia? 08:52 (lenny) 08:52 Which line is your favorite? 2017 Atlantic hurricane season (DarrenDude)#Storms 08:52 Maybe. :P 08:52 But it's not like we nominate users for the position, right? :P 08:52 True 08:53 :P 08:53 although it's a good idea. :P 08:53 :p 08:53 :p 08:53 :P 08:53 *storm 08:53 Layten is starting to be sheared :/ 08:53 :/ 08:53 He forgot to close out again 08:53 yep... 08:54 Perhaps, we may make some minor changes into the requests for rights.... :P 08:54 Idg why he wanted JA 08:54 Okay @ SM 08:54 And by minor, I mean extremely large and catastrophic changes. :3 08:54 k. 08:55 now I forbid you 08:55 :p 08:55 :P 08:55 k. 08:55 SM is just securing his position to overthrow Hype and become supreme leader :3 08:55 lol 08:55 :p 08:55 Nah. :P 08:55 Cat 6 changes :p 08:55 The Advent cone, at least, verified 08:55 08:55 Change that Nah to "Yah" 08:56 The intensity forecast not so much 08:56 But first SHUT UP SM!!!!!! 08:56 Odile, that is offensive pls. ;-; 08:56 k 08:56 :p 08:57 .-. 08:57 how should user rights requests be handled on hypoverse? 08:57 :P 08:57 Not sure. :P 08:57 •—• Hello! I am Baymax™, your personal health care companion. 08:57 :p 08:58 k. 08:58 MC came up with that 08:58 On what date did Orlando become a chat mod 08:58 ? 08:58 |•—•| 08:59 @Money Sometime in late May 08:59 (•–•) 08:59 °•° 09:00 °–° 09:00 What about Rollback? 09:00 mid-June 09:00 °U° 09:00 I need a precise date :p 09:01 I know when he became Chat Mod (May 25) 09:01 �� 09:01 Perfect emote 09:01 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd%27s_Testing_Wikia:Requests_for_chat_moderator 09:01 just for tests. ^^ :3 09:02 ♠♥♣♦ 09:02 yes, I changed the * dots. 09:03 How? :O 09:03 �� 09:03 inb4 secret 09:03 hax. :3 09:03 k. 09:03 Its a secret 09:03 Nah, I'll show you. :P 09:04 we could change the bullet points to hurricane symbols. 09:04 :P 09:04 I think infobox hurricane new is glitching 09:05 Why you think that, exactly? 09:05 is it • or something? 09:05 fail 09:05 We changed it to SSHWS, so it won't show up if you write SSHS @Darren 09:05 The thing that says (SSHS) on all on them is missing 09:06 read the post above 09:06 I don't write it 09:06 Then what do you do? 09:07 To be more precise: "type it" 09:07 But it's still missing even though I didn't type SSHS it came IP automatically now its gone 09:07 What did 09:07 *up 09:07 What did you write? 09:07 *typed 09:07 Yep, it really is missing. 09:07 .WikiaArticle ul { 09:07 list-style-type: disc; 09:07 list-style-image: url(https://www.mediawiki.org/w/skins/Vector/images/bullet-icon.svg?90d59); 09:07 margin: 0 0 0.3em 2.5em; 09:07 } 09:07 found it. 09:07 :3 09:08 Huh, it's fine on my page @SM 09:08 I left it blank were it said the scale. Here this is what I mean 2017 Atlantic hurricane season (DarrenDude) 09:08 :3 09:08 The what do you want it to say? 09:08 SSHS or SSHWS 09:09 The type SSHWS for "WarningCenter" 09:09 It just did it automatically before 09:09 Nuh uh 09:09 Perhaps I need to update the template itself. 09:09 Yuh huh 09:09 Wait @SM 09:10 Money you broke it 09:10 :p 09:10 @Darren you didn't write the type of storm 09:10 Its not gonna show up if you do that 09:11 It said "Tropical storm (SSHS)" yesterday today it says "Tropical storm" 09:11 I didn't change anything 09:12 Since you are using , you need to type either "storm", "cat1", "cat2", "cat3", "cat4", "cat5" and so on 09:12 Let me fix it 09:12 Okay 09:12 Your missing a lot of things 09:13 I don't think we will see Emma tonight, I have not seen him edit on Wikia anywhere. 09:13 When is he unbanned? 09:13 Tonight at 8PM 09:13 8 PM tonight EDT 09:14 K I fixed I need to do it for all of them 09:15 *it 09:15 I find it odd CSU is releasing an Atlantic forecast update in July. There must be some sort of significant change. This does not usually happen. 09:15 What is CSU 09:15 Colorado State University 09:16 Oh 09:16 They are releasing an updated forecast tomorrow 09:16 Usually they don't do this in July...interesting 09:17 They do it in August usually 09:17 Okay, I believe I fixed the template now. 09:17 Yay 09:18 Now it works 09:18 I fixed the templates 09:18 (Brb) 09:20 http://hhw-users.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity This wiki is dead today 09:20 ;( 09:20 ;( 09:21 https://youtu.be/dHtyWNYgz2Y go to 20:30 09:21 this was me earlier.. 09:22 :p 09:22 Play10 is still in chat 09:23 Wouldn't it be funny if Layten goes inactive for the summer and he leaves his chat open and we don't kick him :p 09:23 #Play10ForHHWMascot2016 09:23 :P 09:23 "I knew it was a bad idea to put you in the group" - SM as he devirrualizes 09:24 :p 09:24 pls 09:24 :3 09:24 http://hypotheticaldiseases.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AHurricane_Playten Playten. :3 09:24 That is actually ABJ 09:25 https://youtu.be/dHtyWNYgz2Y 21:05 was me @ 09:25 SM 09:25 Yep. :3 09:25 I see. :P 09:25 :p 09:27 https://youtu.be/dHtyWNYgz2Y me devirrualizing Bob at 20:51 09:27 k. 09:27 devirtualizing * 09:27 k. 09:27 :p 09:28 k. 09:28 I was possessed by XANA @ SM 09:28 :3 09:28 I will unblock the "Kirby0757" user that was likely the Hunter sock that Hunter claims to be an innocent user. 09:28 :O 09:30 Wait what? 09:31 At 8PM, I will unblock all Hunter socks that were blocked. 09:31 k. 09:32 I wonder how Nuno is faring with his ban 09:32 Probably not so good... :/ 09:32 :/ 09:34 And then chat dies 09:35 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd%27s_Testing_Wikia:Requests_for_chat_moderator is <3 . 09:35 k, 09:35 k. 09:38 I have not seen Douglas recently. :/ 09:38 https://youtu.be/3zNg_8-u9Qo @ 19:25 09:38 ;( 09:38 good news 09:38 https://weather.com/science/space/news/ceres-hydrothermal-activity-star-nasa-dawn This page has a lot of typos 09:38 Lewis is still a TS 09:38 Yay :) 09:38 Did they find a weak LLCC? 09:38 center relocated 09:38 yep 09:38 Still 35kt? 09:38 yep 09:38 :P 09:39 :p 09:39 2 centers found 09:39 Does Lewis look sheared? 09:39 the former center for the 18z 09:39 yep 09:39 like Erika 09:40 Abby explosively weakened to 200 mph.. 09:40 ;( 09:41 If Lewis is a TS, it will be the third storm in a row in the MC season to not be a hurricane... 09:42 :p 09:42 How big was Hamish? 09:43 150 miles 09:43 Polar Invest 90? 09:43 90A * 09:43 We have another invest already? :p 09:43 yep this time in the Atlantic. 09:43 I don't think Bow will form any time soon... 09:43 ;( 09:44 it's 468 miles south of Greenland.. 09:44 Hi 09:44 @Hype I guess our seasons are independent aside from Abby :p 09:45 :P 09:45 @Hype So it's forecast to take an Advent-style path? 09:45 Yeah. 09:45 Its lonely doing all of one job myself. But since that I am very hard-working, I feel that I can do it. 09:48 Test. 09:48 k. 09:48 B @Hype 09:48 Abby pls 09:48 k. 09:49 Whenever someone does a test I always give B's now. :p 09:49 k. 09:50 I'm afraid Abby will not be a Polar Vortex for much longer. 09:51 150 mph; 929 mbar 09:51 k. 09:51 k. 09:51 Does Advent have something to do with the weakening? 09:52 a little. 09:55 k 09:56 In December I'm going to make the Arctic cyclone season fun :p 09:56 Unlike last December...Nkech already ruined it 09:57 FORECAST: 09:57 INIT..130 KT..150 MPH 09:57 12H...100 KT..115 MPH 09:57 24H....80 KT...90 MPH 09:57 48H....60 KT...70 MPH 09:57 72H....60 KT...70 MPH 09:57 96H....70 KT...80 MPH 09:57 120H...90 KT...105 MPH 09:57 I'm lonely 09:58 Poor Abby...but how is it supposed to re-intensify? 09:58 @Hype 09:58 by traveling out of the wind shear zone. 09:59 oh. 09:59 Latest ECMWF has Agatha, Blas, and Celia, although ti has Agatha weaker... 09:59 Too much EPac activity. 10:00 Hi guys :) 10:00 Hi Steve. 10:00 New hour, new user :P 10:00 hi. 10:01 Hi Shtev 10:01 Hey Steve 10:01 Looks like we'll finally see Agatha soon. :D 10:01 Yep. 10:01 Hi Bob, and other me 10:01 It's likely gonna be a hurricane too 10:01 Agatha = C2+ 10:01 And Blas looks like it will follow it 10:01 Sadly nothing in the Atlantic ;( 10:01 Blas will likely be c1 10:01 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Floyd's_Testing_Wikia:Requests_for_chat_moderator is still <3 . 10:01 It could even be a major, IMO 10:01 It could even be a major, IMO 10:02 Agreed 10:02 Looks at least way better than the current RfCM page right now. :P 10:02 SM pls 10:02 Bov, please. :3 10:02 Sorry, lag :/ 10:02 But it does look good, right? 10:02 :p 10:02 Nah it looks terrible (troll) Jk it's good :p 10:03 :P 10:03 :p 10:03 :P 10:03 Perhaps we may place the content there over here.. 10:03 k. 10:03 *cough* thank you runescape wiki *cough* 10:05 #FormEarlForm 10:06 This time, we don't have only Support, Neutral and Oppose. :p 10:06 Anyway, I wonder why Layten still has his chat open :P 10:06 :P 10:06 He sometimes forgets to exit chat. :p 10:06 :p 10:06 I see :P 10:07 Abby you Failicia.. 10:07 And Playten himself was making drama today. :/ 10:07 :/ 10:07 :/ 10:07 Really? :/ 10:07 I don't understand what he meant... 10:07 ^ 10:07 He was like "My mom said to give up on this wiki if I'm not JA" or something :/ 10:08 Yeah. :/ 10:08 He's 18 not 11... :/ 10:08 :/ 10:08 I was surprised Layten didn't react into my comment. 10:08 It's probably a way for him to convince you guys to vote him JA. :/ 10:08 :/ 10:08 Probably. :/ 10:08 Well, he's not bribing anyone. 10:08 If he mentions "going inactive" because of this, maybe we should consider blacklisting him. :/ 10:09 If he wants to quit, let him quit. 10:09 I won't do anything, it's his loss anyway. 10:09 he will eventually get shrekt by sass the badgehunter on the leaderboard anyway. 10:09 Looks like that may leave a spot open for Darren to become an admin soon... 10:09 Yep.. 10:09 Probably. 10:10 I think maybe in the second half of July we could see a Cape Verde storm, hopefully 10:11 Yep. 10:11 :D 10:11 Abby's eye clouded over... 10:11 ;( 10:11 no longer even a minimal polar cyclone.. 10:12 It's a polar storm now? 10:12 yep.. 50 MPH. 10:12 50 MPH? I thought it was 150... 10:12 :O 10:12 Advent is stronger now :p 10:13 :P 10:13 Fujiwhara? 10:13 I still want it to impact NJ for Orlando. 10:13 Check out what's happening in Las Vegas: 10:13 It's severe too. 10:13 wow 10:13 SM, is it storming? 10:14 :p 10:14 :P 10:14 :P 10:14 I may actually visit Nevada, although not Las Vegas, next week, just to say I went there. :p 10:14 So I will enter the land of cookies, neutrality, and no spam! :p 10:14 :P 10:15 they can fujiwhara sure but I just want Abby flung away. 10:15 You will enter the land of C.O.R.R.U.P.T.I.O.N 10:15 I bet there's a chance a storm like that could strike my new place this summer from the monsoon. 10:15 :p 10:15 Well, I will let you take over advisories on the resultant storm if they merge, since I won't be able to continue advisories. @Hype :p 10:15 :P 10:15 Hey 10:15 Hey Ryne 10:15 Hi Ryne. :) 10:16 well, i dont know if any of you saw, but i've just started my next big season. 10:16 oh, gosh. 10:16 @Floyd, What? 10:16 Storms? 10:16 @SM 10:16 I noticed Emma edited the King Dane I page on my test wiki... 10:16 Abby is turning to the north pole.. 10:16 Experiencing a thunderstorm, SM? Las Vegas is getting pounded by severe storms currently. 10:16 He took out the "Hunter" thing... @SM 10:17 I saw it. 10:17 And probably other parts of Nevada too 10:17 Yes Steve, I also noticed that. :P 10:17 Nobody said hi to me ;-; :p 10:17 Join me. on Sassmaster15's wall 10:17 Emmaelise401 10:17 Emmaelise401 10:17 Connected from my fathers tablet. Bad Wifi though. 2 more hours! 7 minutes ago 10:17 10:17 Hi, $ :P 10:17 :/ 10:17 So apparently Emma is waiting for the block to end, and he knows it ends at 8PM... :/ 10:17 Hi Steve! :) 10:17 :p 10:17 A burst of convection... 10:17 The only person that said hi to me 10:17 In Usercane Emma 10:18 i cant believe June will be over in 5.5 hours. 10:18 Wow. 10:18 *clap clap clap* for Steve 10:18 :p 10:18 :P 10:18 So it is looking likely we will see Emma tonight... 10:18 Since he's the only one that noticed me ;-; 10:18 Abby pls make up your mind.. 10:18 Ryne, for me, June will be over in 9 hours. 10:19 "King Dane I, also known as Nkechinyer, Nkech or Dane, and sometimes referred to as commie china, was some random background decoration that on September 29, took control of the Drama Wiki, also known as "HHW". " 10:19 <3 10:19 :p 10:19 Emma replied on the Nuno thread... 10:19 Link? 10:19 70 mph now.. 10:19 He just said "Meow?" 10:19 who's ready for July? 10:19 ou, 10:19 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:802 10:19 I am, Ryne 10:19 I am @Ryne 10:19 :) 10:19 I am ready for August because of Cape Verde storms 10:20 ^ 10:20 ^ 10:20 then again, we may get a Cape Verde Storm in July 10:20 and me. :p 10:20 even though it may not appear so 10:20 @Ryne Always that chance, possibly in the second half 10:20 Hey Tornado 10:20 Hello 10:20 Me too, Bob :P 10:20 Emma know his block is ending, and he'll wait :/ 10:20 *knows 10:20 well Abby *clap* you're a minimal polar cyclone again? 10:20 Ready for this? A week ago there was an F4 in CHINA 10:21 (cur | prev) 18:16, June 30, 2016‎ StrawberryMaster (wall | contribs | block)‎ m . . (2,358 bytes) (+11)‎ . . (Reverted edits by Emmaelise401 (talk | block) to last version by Bobnekaro) (rollback | undo) 10:21 :p 10:21 #shrekt 10:21 Abby's barely stronger now.. 10:22 Abby: I'm not dying tonight... 10:22 Let's hope Emma can be a positive contributor... 10:22 k. 10:22 :/ 10:22 And not someone that causes drama... 10:22 :/ 10:22 I think he is just here to talk with people, not actually make seasons or anything. 10:22 Which is fine as long as he follows the rules. 10:23 I guess 10:23 He has 1 hour 37 minutes remaining 10:23 yep...it's getting close 10:23 just a warning, im gonna be going to see Finding Dory in about 10 minutes, so.. 10:23 have fun 10:23 Enjoy it. @Ryne 10:24 Okay @Ryne 10:24 @ Ryne 10:24 im gonna stay on for a few more minutes tho 10:24 k 10:24 Okay 10:24 Abby PLS 10:24 What is Abby now? 10:24 a moderate polar cyclone.. 10:24 THE DRAMA IS KILLIN' MEH (Southern accent) 10:25 :p 10:25 Wb Steve 10:25 Sorry guys, I was experiencing lag :/ 10:25 Wb 10:25 :/ 10:25 Ready for this? A week ago there was an F4 in CHINA!! Out of all places 10:25 And my browser crashed 10:25 *EF4 10:25 crazy 10:25 I've got a song that's just for youuuuu 10:25 :3 10:25 :p 10:25 I can show you a thing or twooooo 10:25 Its F4, some countries do EF, some do F. 10:25 time to annoy not annoy my friends! yay! (brb) 10:25 China uses the fscale 10:26 I heard that that tornado killed 99 people :P 10:26 @SM k. 10:26 *:O 10:26 *cough* EF4 *cough* :p 10:26 :p 10:26 I heard that Morgan Freeman loves smelling people 10:26 :P 10:26 !emma 10:26 !hunter 10:26 120 mph Abby pls 10:26 !elise 10:26 !michelle 10:26 What the heck is going on with Abby now? 10:26 !emmaelise 10:26 Emma will have to understand a few things are different from last time. 10:26 Yep. 10:26 You said that this morning, Bob :p 10:27 idk it just refuses to die right now 10:27 IK :p 10:27 @Hype Is it a convective burst? 10:27 yep. 10:27 and the eye reappeared. 10:27 :O 10:27 alright, i'll (bbl) , I've got Finding Dory to see for the first time. 10:27 Okay (bye) 10:27 Bye Ryne 10:27 cya Ryne 10:27 K. Enjoy the movie :P 10:27 o/ 10:28 Enjoy the movie 10:28 Bye Ryne (bye) 10:29 Dory does not does have short tem memory loss! 10:29 *term 10:29 I can't type today 10:29 Tem 10:30 REMNANTS OF EMMA-MICHELLE-BAYONETTA 10:30 10:30 The remnants of Hurricane Emma-Michelle-Bayonetta are moving off the coast of North Carolina. Thunderstorm and shower activity has increased today, and some deep convection is building near the center. Conditions seem favorable for Emma to regenerate into a subtropical cyclone during the next day or two while it moves off into the western Atlantic and could emerge into the warm waters of the Gulf Stream later this week. This system has a high chance of regeneration during the next few hours. 10:30 10:30 * Regeneration chance within 1 week...high...90 percent 10:30 * Regeneration chance within 1 month...high...90 percent 10:30 :/ 10:30 :/ 10:31 Three names? Just like Katrina-Victor-Cindy 10:31 :p 10:31 :P 10:31 :p 10:31 Congratulations Abby you can't make up your mind. *slow clap* 10:32 *claps* 10:32 Hey Guys, guess what! We saw Layten at 6:32 PM! :p 10:32 :p 10:32 3:32 for me :P 10:32 Sort of 10:32 He just forgot to close his chat :P 10:33 :p 10:33 What time-zone are you in MH? 10:33 East Coast? 10:33 150 mph again 10:33 Or Eastern time zone. 10:33 East Coast is not a time zone. 10:33 EDT 10:33 Ok 10:33 k. 10:34 So 1 minute ago? 10:34 And you are in CDT @MC 10:34 Yes 10:34 I'm in PDT. 10:34 534 Here 10:34 Abby might reach a secondary peak before turning south. 10:34 Secondary peak? Woah... 10:34 :o 10:35 Abby's quite persistant... 10:35 Like Bonnie 10:35 :P 10:35 :p 10:35 :P 10:35 I guess when Emma comes on, I will not try to start any drama...we will just be calm and say hello and stuff. :/ 10:36 Do we have anyone here that's in MDT? 10:36 to be up front it will probably break 200 mph again. 10:36 Agreed, Bob. I'll do that too. 10:36 @Money I honestly don't think so. 10:36 same @ Bob 10:36 @Bob same 10:36 Mountain Daylight Time? Not me, just said CDT. 10:36 I will be in MDT in a few days though 10:36 :p 10:36 I know @MC 10:36 :p 10:37 I will have weird hours starting Sunday... 10:37 I was asking if we had anyone here that was in MDT. 10:37 I'll update Abby's forecast again.. 10:37 :P 10:37 I am lonely, no friends. 10:37 I don't know any MDT users 10:37 There has not been a single HHW user in MDT. 10:37 That last time I was in another timezone was in April 2015 10:38 When I am in MDT...I guess I will be the first user to access HHW from the time zone. :p 10:38 I was never in a different timezone, always in CDT. 10:38 I've always been in PDT/PST for my whole life because my family never travels far much, except for the one time our family went to Flagstaff, Arizona back in 2006. 10:38 I was in PDT 10:39 Fun fact: Hurricane advisories are one hour earlier in November through February. :p 10:39 Ive been to Hawaii, Kentucky, California, Florida, New York, New Hampshire and Maine 10:40 I wish my family traveled more :P 10:40 :p 10:40 :p same 10:40 I want to see the country 10:40 :p 10:40 But I've only been to Arizona, other than California :P 10:40 k. 10:41 Did you know that there is free admission to all national parks this year? 10:41 I've heard 10:41 That's pretty cool. 10:41 Saturday will be weird because you won't see me after 2PM. 10:41 Due to it being the 100th anniversary of the founding of the National Park Society. 10:43 INIT..130 KT..150 MPH 10:43 12H...160 KT..185 MPH 10:43 24H...190 KT..220 MPH 10:43 48H...220 KT..255 MPH 10:43 72H...220 KT..255 MPH 10:43 96H...225 KT..260 MPH 10:43 120H..230 KT..265 MPH 10:43 k. 10:43 And then chat just dies 10:43 Hi 10:43 Nvm 10:44 10:45 Fail 10:45 (back) from annoying everyone! 10:45 Wb 10:45 Thanks. 10:45 I'm kinda confused why Callum stays in HHW chat, but doesn't say anything 10:45 (wb) ! 10:45 Np 10:45 (brb) 10:45 (Wb) 10:45 Thanks. 10:45 shhhhhh, he's our background decoration! 10:45 (Np) 10:46 k. 10:46 I am here. :P 10:46 I'm usually doing other things. 10:46 Ok. :P 10:46 Sometimes I help people on the CPW chat in PM 10:46 Sometimes I talk to some people here, well like 2-3 10:46 I'm on like 3 IRC channels. 10:46 :P 10:46 Quite a lot. 10:46 10:47 Oh, it's Earl. :P 10:47 Earl? 10:47 Earl 10:47 :P 10:47 Earl2016 :p 10:47 2010 10:47 Earl 2010 actually 10:47 I'm just glad I probably won't be missing a storm when I am in Yellowstone :p 10:47 At least not in the Atlantic 10:47 You will definately see Agatha. 10:47 He hates the EPac though. 10:47 k 10:47 O 10:48 Basin hating isn't allowed (Lenny) 10:48 :P 10:48 (lenny) forPresident 10:49 TSLP (love) 10:49 *TCLP 10:49 Much better candidate than Hilary or Trump, that's for sure :P 10:49 :P 10:49 TCLP pls 10:49 EPac storms just all seem the same to me. 10:49 Atlantic storms have uniqueness to each other. 10:49 ^ 10:50 Agreed @Bob 10:50 The Pacific would be cooler if it had more variety of storms. Subtropical cyclones, for example, are very rare in the Epac. 10:50 Yep 10:51 It has been getting some stronger storms than the Atlantic recently, though. 10:51 The Atl hasn't even seen a C5 since 2007, and the EPac experiences them a little more often (like Patricia or Marie) 10:52 Yep...but oddly, the EPac on average sees less C5s than the Atlantic 10:52 It's strange the Atlantic has a C5 curse going on recently 10:53 Imagine we had a countdown thingy that counted down until someone's ban ends 10:53 :p 10:53 1 hour 7 minutes... 10:55 Best forecast for Abby @ 00z: 170 KT 10:56 :O 10:56 and Invest 90A is about to be designated Subpolar Depression 03A... 10:57 Subpolar? 10:57 yep. 10:57 Subpolar. 10:57 :p 10:57 :P 10:57 195 mph Abby pls 10:57 Imagine it was a re-Patricia in strength o_o 10:58 it already was.. 10:58 it peaked at 300 mph... 10:58 I wasn't here for it 10:58 k. 10:59 I may show up at random times next week. :p 10:59 :P 10:59 Issued at: 0000z 10:59 Active Storms 10:59 10:59 12MC.LEWIS 10:59 10:59 Tropical Storm Lewis 10:59 ...lewis relocates to the west... 10:59 Forecast: 10:59 10:59 00z 06/30: 35kt 10:59 12z 07/01: 40kt 10:59 00z 07/01: 45kt 10:59 12z 07/02: 40kt 10:59 00z 07/03: 35kt 10:59 12z 07/04: 35kt 10:59 If I find 3G/4G/LTE service, I will sneak on HHW 10:59 okay. 10:59 :P 11:00 Abby pls make up your mind.. 11:00 well at 11 PM it will be at or over 200 mph.. 11:01 Maybe... :p 11:01 59 minutes until Emma's block ends 11:01 Subpolar Depression 03A has formed. 11:01 :P 11:01 Imagine if someone posted "!emma" at that time :P 11:02 Is it expected to become named? 11:02 Yeah. 11:02 Odile always disappears around 5PM his time for some reason 11:02 :p 11:02 But then he comes back laterr 11:02 *later 11:03 Celicia.. 11:03 will be its name. 11:03 It's like Felicia, but with a C. 11:03 :P 11:04 :p 11:04 11:04 Good news: Looking at the coverage map there is some 4G service near where I am staying :d 11:05 So my edit streak may continue! 11:05 That's cool :D 11:07 Nkech: "Bonnie will end Nekaro's streak" 11:07 :P 11:07 Can't you just connect to the hotel's wifi? 11:08 :p 11:08 @Money There isn't any 11:08 Any time I do get on here will be extremely limited, but I will come on if I can. 11:08 Wait Wut? 11:09 Why is there no Hotel wifi? 11:09 Or are you camping? 11:09 Because they want to be "primitive" 11:09 I am staying in a cabin 11:09 Thats......sad 11:09 :/ 11:09 11:09 :/ 11:09 @Odile LOL 11:09 k. 11:10 It is a trap, in a sense :p 11:10 Lol yes it is 11:10 A Wiki Life 11:10 contribute to the wiki every day for 200 days ( 158/200 ) 11:10 So they can't even be modern :P 11:10 this is on another wiki 11:10 Here, come enjoy our land of beauty for 500 dollars a night! *sacrifice wifi and TV* 11:10 :P 11:10 Because the Yellowstone Supervolcano will erupt and you'll have no time to escape :3 11:10 They must live in the 50's or something :P 11:11 nearly 2 months... 11:11 to go 11:11 Can I update something on NUC? 11:11 @Money What? 11:11 The General Outlook 11:11 @Money I already put Emma's storm on there 11:12 The storms intensities are not correct (for some) 11:12 Like which ones? 11:12 "Tropical Storm Steve" 11:12 "Tropical Storm James" 11:12 @Money Which page are you talking about? 11:12 Oh feel free to fix that 11:12 National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories 11:12 I know what you are talking about now 11:12 k. 11:12 I've strengthened so much since then 11:13 Yep. :p 11:13 *cough* It too you so long to figure out *cough* :p 11:13 *took 11:13 A drama watch has been issued for HHW. :p 11:13 :3 11:15 @SM will you still be on when Emma arrives? :p 11:15 45 minutes 11:16 Maybe. :P 11:18 Fake 11:18 yep 11:18 FAKE 11:18 But maybe not in 42 minutes 11:18 ^ 11:18 I think I know what will happen at 8PM, a long string of !emmas followed by the real formation 11:18 :P 11:18 :p 11:19 "Numerous users have said that it was too far to demote me completely" - Layten, when not one of the 8 users on the RfJA have supported :/ 11:20 FORECAST: 11:20 INIT...30 KT..35 MPH/SUBPOLAR 11:20 12H....35 KT..40 MPH/SUBPOLAR 11:20 24H....35 KT..40 MPH 11:20 48H....50 KT..60 MPH 11:20 72H....60 KT..70 MPH 11:20 96H....70 KT..80 MPH 11:20 120H...80 KT..90 MPH 11:20 brb 11:21 k 11:21 38 minutes...ever so closer... 11:22 I said he should've been demoted to Chat Mod, but I didn't say he should be JA 11:22 Oh 11:22 k. 11:23 He won't be a Chat Mod anytime soon at this point though :/ 11:23 :/ 11:23 Wb Minecraft 11:23 Thanks 11:23 (wb) , other me. 11:23 np 11:23 :p 11:24 Wb 11:24 36 minutes..... 11:24 Hi other Steve. 11:25 back. 11:25 yep...closer and closer 11:26 I'll be doing the countdown :p 11:26 :p 11:26 Ok :P 11:26 Fun fact: The 2014 Atlantic hurricane season nearly had a TD in early June. 11:26 In the Bay of Campeche 11:26 2012 almost had a February storm...I wish that actually happened 11:27 Wait 11:27 There was an invest? 11:27 Not now, in February 2012 11:27 :p 11:27 11:27 SPECIAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK 11:27 NWS NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER MIAMI FL 11:27 645 PM EST SUN FEB 5 2012 11:27 :p 11:28 That would've been so shocking to see such an early TC :P 11:28 :P 11:28 :p 11:28 Subpolar Depression 03A pls 11:28 I believe 2011 had a March invest :p 11:28 :D 11:29 :p 11:29 The countdown is soooooooo slowwwwwwwwwww :p 11:29 I agree :P 11:30 30 minutes now 11:30 :P 11:31 FAKE 11:31 Ill do the minute by minute countdown starting at 15 minutes 11:31 (brb) 11:31 Okay 11:31 Right now it's every 5 minutes 11:32 Okay 11:32 Watch... there will be a string of "!emma"s once the countdown is over. I can see it beginning to happen already. 11:32 :P 11:32 Fake again 2016 06 30